Sangokushi Legion/Officers
Officer cards are required to form the player's battalion. The maximum amount of characters per battalion is five, and they must fit within the 30 cost limit. Cost ratings are often higher for the stronger characters, so it is up to the player to balance between using them or common characters. The auto formation option (おまかせ) gives the player randomized battalions that fit the cost with characters they currently possess. Character attributes can be checked in the officer list within the generals tab. Keep a finger on a character's portrait to read further details about their abilities and their flavor text. Each character has the following attributes. :Cost - Limiting number for placing a character in a battalion. If a character is defeated in battle, the player can instantly revive them by sacrificing a portion of their command gauge. The amount needed for this option is the same as the character's cost. :Rarity - Self-explanatory. The current tiers are Normal (dark green), Rare (silver), Super Rare (gold), and Ultra Rare (shiny gold). :Level - Individual level. Increase experience by strengthening a character within the generals tab. Strengthening costs gold (in-game currency) and spare characters. The player can use strengthening maidens to further boost experience based on a specific attribute. Character duplicates can be fused together to increase a character's maximum level cap by five. :Faction - Character's historical faction. Wei = blue, Shu = green, Wu = red, other factions = violet. If a battalion is formed with characters from a lone historical faction, bonuses are added to every character's base stats. :Troop Type - The troops character leads into battle that is simplified by a pictograph at the bottom of a character's portrait. Infantry (密集, Crowd Formation; ⬛) are balanced with sturdy formations; strong against Cavalry. Cavalry (魚鱗, Fish Scale Formation; ▲) are fast and disorganized; strong against Archers. Archers (鶴翼, Crane Wing Formation; ��) are slow and weak with close confrontations, but they have amazing attack range; strong against Infantry. :Troop Number - A character's health that determines how long a character can fight. If it drops to zero, the character will be temporarily removed from battle. They can't be dispatched again until the countdown timer over their grayed portrait is removed. :Military - Character's attack and defense rating. :Intelligence - Potency of officer strategies and resiliency against enemy officer strategies. Characters can be obtained through the gacha. They can be drawn with Hermit Gems, tickets, or gacha points earned from Story or Versus. Ultra Rare characters can only be drawn from the Hermit Gem gacha. Players can clear missions given to them in the home screen to earn Hermit Gems, gold, or gacha points. Strategies Single ability that costs a portion of the yellow command gauge at the bottom of the battle screen to use in battle. Command gauge cost and effects depend on the character. These can be temporarily buffs, group attacks, and so on. Recovery= |-|Attack= |-|Buff= |-|Debuff= |-|Combination= Abilities Passive skills that activate whenever an officer is dispatched in battle. Not every character has these abilities. Abilities vary and can include the ability to ambush at the start of battle, speeding up the countdown timer, and so forth. Officer List Wei Officers= |-|Wu Officers= |-|Shu Officers= |-|Other Officers= NPC List Generic Units= |-|Unique Officers= Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters